Trial:008
__TOC__ Overview Sealed God Lucius, similar to, but not the same as Lucius in Quest Mode, is a Mock Unit located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. It is only obtainable through the completion of Trial No. 008, which is unlocked after the completion of Trial No. 007. Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Lucius. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental stones, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders *Roaring Staff Rhoa (30% boost to HP and Atk, greatly boost Spark damage % Spark damage increases BB gauge) *Oracle Knight Ark (35% boost to all stats, boost Spark damage and BC drop rate when sparking) *Status nullification leaders (Griel, Rin, Kanon, Rinon, a friends' Lucius leader, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Diana, Oguro, Bestie, Charla etc) *HP boost (Sargavel, Dolk, Laberd, Owen, Charla, Sirius, Zelnite etc.) *BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Diana, Feeva, Griel, Zerafalgar, Aurelia, etc.) *Boosts normal hit count (Charis, Rahgan, Berdette, Bestalg, Avani) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 11,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP, greatly boosts DEF, cures status ailments and stat debuffs, great Extra Skill, 3-turn 75% mitigation from UBB. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, buffs BB Atk through Extra Skill and deals high damage when Spark . Useful UBB that can mitigate 75% damage + boost attack based on DEF . **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB and boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB. Also has good ES to help get his mitigation up every turn. **Flora Aegis Edea - an excellent Status Aliment adder on BB / SBB. Excellent ES for healing Status Aliments. Useful UBB with huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn. **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, cures status ailments, great Extra Skill, Dark (and Light) buff to help damage Lucius further, and 75% mitigation for 2 turns on UBB **Paladin Crusader Sodis - Has a customized Extra Skill to give BB/SBB a 50% damage reduction effect when Guardian Sliver is equipped. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Very good Leader Skill effect: boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very good Leader Skill to help with filling BB gauges. Boosts BB gauge when attacked, boosts BB gauge fill rate, and also has an emergency BC fill on her BB. **Emerald Radiance Libera - BB has a DEF + REC buff with BC/HC droprate buffs. SBB adds BB gauge fill when attacked and REC to ATK buff. *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. **Calamity Steel Chrome - Boosts Spark damage, has Dark elemental weakness buff and BB fill when Sparking buff. His UBB is recommended when nuking Multifarious Lucius from 51-55% HP to death. **Thunder Champion Rahgan - Boosts normal hit count, inflicts Damage over time debuff. Effective during Obrio. **Soul Covenant Charis - Boosts normal hit count, Effective during Oblio. **Tartarus Blaze Berdette - Boosts normal hit count, effective during Oblio. **Tempest Dragon Bestalg - Boosts normal hit count, effective during Oblio. *Healer and/or Status cleaner/preventer **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - can also provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cures and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates status ailments, fills BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate & provides all allies with Angel Idol buff at 50% chance, will not suffer from elemental weakness damage due to Extra Skill,extra skill adds chance of reducing damage taken to 1. **Angelic Paladin Will - BB recovers HP, SBB provides HoT buff & boost BB damage. Can also help fill BB gauges with his BC/HC droprate buffs. **Immortal Beast Sargavel - Boosts Max HP, cures and negates statuses and high hit count SBB **Wave Breaker Quartz - Provides gradual healing buff to counter Refrain's DoT effect and inflicts DoT effect to enemies. UBB fully heals HP for 3 turns and probable Angel Idol buff at 50% chance. Can also survive 2 KO attacks with 40% chance via Extra Skill **Immortal Phoenix Levarza - Provides HP regeneration buffs, heals HP, inflicts additional damage at end's turn & provides a small chance of withstanding a KO attack. Extra Skill provides a self Angel Idol buff. **Merciful Beacon Charla - All-around Support/Healing Unit Rewards *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem *Sealed God Lucius Battle Multifarious Lucius Skills and Notes: *Has 4,000,000 HP. *Begin your turn counting from this form onwards. *50% resistance to Injury, Weak and Sick & immune to all other status ailments *25% resistance to base BC drop rate (35% -> 26.25%) *50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively *25% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 7.5%) *50% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively *50% resistance to base Crit damage bonus (50% -> 25%) *100% resistance to buffed Crit damage bonus *100% resistance to base and buffed elemental weakness damage bonus *20% resistance to Spark damage *''Eternity'' - 10 combo Light attack on all enemies *Turn 1 **''Endless'' - 33 combo Light attack on all enemies *Every 3 turns **''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage *Every 6 turns **''Rune'' - 7 combo Light attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn & removes all buffs *If Destiny is not used **''Meteor'' - Massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 8,000 damage *At < 75% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies **Every 3 turns ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 50% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. Used if Deadly End doesn't activate **If none of the above was used ***''Abysmal Fall'' - 13 combo Light attack on all enemies that deals 65-70% of HP as damage *At < 50% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''Infinite World'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & 50% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis and Weak. 15% chance to use per action **Every 3 turns ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 20% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 25% chance to use if Deadly End doesn't activate ***''Extension'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with lowest HP that deals 170% of HP as damage. Used if Deadly End and Destiny don't activate. **Every 4 turns unless any of above is used ***''Lone Lupinus'' - 6 combo Light element attack on all enemies, reduces BB gauge by 20~25% & invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns **At < 40% HP ***''"Gathering energy...'' - Boosts Def by 200% for 3 turns. ****'Use all BB/SBB to cancel(Must revive all dead units and let them BB/SBB or Lucius will still use Glorious)' ***''Glorious'' - 10 combo massive Dark element attack that deals 500-800% of HP as damage on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 999 turns ***''"I am impressed."'' - Removes all buffs on self. Used if Glorious is cancelled. *At < 25% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Massive Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''"An ominous feeling is in the air."'' - Does nothing. ***Activates Assimilation if all units use BB/SBB **''Infinite World'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & 50% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis and Weak. 15% chance to use per action **If all units use BB/SBB ***''Assimilation'' - Massive Light attack on all enemies that ignores mitigation & deals 60% of HP as damage **Every 3 turns unless any of above is used ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 15% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. 20% chance to use if Deadly End doesn't activate ***''Extension'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with lowest HP that deals 170% of HP as damage. 25% chance to use if Deadly End and Destiny don't activate. ***''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Used if Deadly End, Destiny and Extension are not used. **Every 2 turns unless any of the above happens ***''Aggression'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & adds additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns Sealed God Lucius (Form 1) Skills and Notes: *Has 4,000,000 HP. *80% resistance to Sick, 25% resistance to Weak & immune to all other status ailments *25% resistance to base BC drop rate (35% -> 26.25%) *50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively *25% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 7.5%) *50% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively *50% resistance to base Crit damage bonus (50% -> 25%) *100% resistance to buffed Crit damage bonus *100% resistance to base and buffed elemental weakness damage bonus *20% resistance to Spark damage *''Eternity'' - 10 combo Light attack on all enemies *Turn 1 and when UBB is used **''Galaxy'' - 13 combo Massive (1500% modifier) Light attack on all enemies, removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% ***'Unsurvivable unless Angel Idol ES/LS/Sphere or LS with %chance to turn damage into 1' ***With high health and high hopes for RNG, you can guard through this attack with double Gazia Leads (total reduction of 20% in all damage +20% further reduction through guarding) provided that critical hits doesn't hit, although unlikely to survive this attack ***'Note that if you accidentally set a unit into "''Overdrive" Mode (swiping left) during this Phase 2 (after turn 1), Galaxy will not be used yet. But if the said unit does a UBB, Galaxy ''will be used. '''So if you accidentally trigger the Overdrive mode, let it expire by either ordering the unit to normal attack or guard, until the Overdrive mode is gone. *Every 2 turns **''Luminous Shine - 5 combo random Light attack on all enemies, ignores 80% Def *Every 3 turns **''Refrain'' - 35 combo Light attack on all enemies & adds additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns *Every 5 turns **''Lost Soul'' - 2 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 120-130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Targets unit that currently has the lowest or highest HP. **Guard all units on every 5th turn to survive **If another action is done in the same turn that Lost Soul is supposed to activate, i.e. Oblio, then should be negated (not tested) and you can count at turn 1 next turn *At < 90% HP & every 9 turns **''Oblio'' - Reduces all damage taken to 1, grants 100% BC resistance to self & reduces BB gauge by 100% ***Deal 100 damage to cancel. Damage Over Time debuff will not work. **If cancelled ***''Memoria'' - Removes all buffs on self & fills enemy BB gauges by 50% **Every 7 turns after Oblio ***''Gate'' - 13 combo Massive Light attack on all enemies & reduces BB gauges by 50% *At < 70% HP **''Lost Soul'' - 2 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 120-130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Random target when passing this threshold. (Guard all units except the one pushing him over, and hope for RNG) **''Luminous Shine'' - 5 combo random Light attack on all enemies, ignores 80% Def *At < 50% HP **''Achillea Benefit'' - Boosts Atk by 50% and Def by 20% for 2 turns. Used every 4 turns after first cast *At < 40% HP **''Lost Soul'' - 2 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 120-130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Random target when passing this threshold. (Again, guard all units except one to push him) **''Luminous Shine'' - 5 combo random Light attack on all enemies, ignores 80% Def *At < 20% HP **''Desire'' - Removes all buffs on self & casts 70,000 HP Light Barrier *At < 10% HP **''"Something sealed is finally opening..."'' ***Lucius uses Gate ''next turn ***''Gate- 13 combo massive light attack on all enemies *At 0% HP **Transforms into Form 2 Sealed God Lucius (Form 2) Skills and Notes: *Has 2,000,000 HP. *You can now spam all your UBBs as much as you like in this form. Lucius will fill your OD gauge with Gate at some thresholds. *90% resistance to Poison, 50% resistance to Weak, Injury and Sick & immune to all other status ailments *25% resistance to base BC drop rate (35% -> 26.25%) *50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively *25% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 7.5%) *50% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively *50% resistance to base Crit damage bonus (50% -> 25%) *100% resistance to buffed Crit damage bonus *100% resistance to base and buffed elemental weakness damage bonus *20% resistance to Spark damage *''Esperanto'' - 10 combo Light attack on all enemies & fills OD gauge by 50% *Turn 1 **''Gate of Lucius'' - Adds all elements to attack *Every 4 turns **''Sacred Song'' - Boosts Atk by 80%, boosts Def by 200% & adds Angel Idol effect to self **''Foreign Light'' - Boosts Atk by 25% & recovers 50,000 - 100,000 HP *Every 5 turns **''Lost Soul'' - 2 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 130% of HP as damage *Every 6 turns **''Brave Ending'' - Reduces BB gauge by 25-30%, fills OD gauge by 75% & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns *At < 80% HP **''Lost Soul'' - 2 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 130% of HP as damage. Used 3 times *At < 50% HP **''Gate'' - 13 combo Massive Light attack on all enemies & fills OD gauge by 100% *At < 25% HP **''Gate'' - 13 combo Massive Light attack on all enemies & fills OD gauge by 100%. Used every 4 turns after first cast.